charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrying
The magical ability that allows a Witch or Warlock to locate a being or object by holding a crystal over a map, Scrying will guide one to where they want to go, whether it is to find a demonic being that is to be vanquished or to locate a family member, an innocent or an object that has been lost. Method A Witch or other being wishing to Scry should attach a quartz crystal to a string or piece of twine allowing it to flow over a map's entire surface. An object that belongs to the one who you are searching for is often required for best results, be it blood, an article of clothing, a weapon or other personal affect. : Once the crystal flows on the map, it will search out the object or person you seek. When the crystal begins to swing vigorously, the closer you are to the object or person you seek. The crystal will eventually pinpoint the exact location of the object or person by pulling down on to a spot on the map after a certain amount of time. : To pinpoint the exact location of something, usually an item of that person or demon is needed, such as clothing or blood. The Charmed Ones Scrying is an ability possessed by the four Charmed sisters that they have used on numerous occasions to locate evil beings, the lairs to which they dwell in, innocents they are meant to save and to find one another when they are magically separated from one another. The sisters would often use a purple quartz crystal when Scrying. The Book of Shadows The Halliwell Sisters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, first came across Scrying when they found an entry in the Book of Shadows entitled "Scrying for Something Lost" in 1999 when they were searching for an evil witch known as Tuatha. : The entry read: Scrying for Something Lost Over a map :a crystal on thread ::should flow Name what is sought and the point will show. Another entry was seen in the Book of Shadows that explained how to Scry for other objects, it read: Scrying for Other Objects With the flame of a candle, light a personal object of the person you wish to find and place it into a ceremonial bowl along with the scrying crystal and other personal belongings. Before the flame subsides, let the wax from the candle drip onto the crystal. Once consecrated, scry with the crystal for the one who is sought. Paige Matthews, the Halliwells' half sister, was introduced to Scrying shortly after being informed of her familial relationship to the Charmed Ones in which she reconstituted the Power of Three after Prue's death in 2001. Billie Jenkins A friend of the Charmed Ones, Billie Jenkins is a young witch that developed a technologically advanced form of Scrying in which she would use her home computer and laptop along with a GPS program, a crystal and her mouse to Scry for supernatural threats. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Abilities Category: All Seasons